erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart
Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart is the seventeenth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the seventh of Season 2. It features American President, Andrew Jackson, battling English King Richard the Lionheart. It was published on September 25, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Andrew Jackson EpicLLOYD as Richard the Lionheart Lyrics 'Richard the Lionheart:' What arrogant fool chooses to duel a ruthless ruler? A courier of your troopers who was booted by my juniors? Your country needs a leader! England’s how we beat ‘er! You’re just a bleeder! Let the King be your teacher! Let’s have a pact, the Andy’s Rap Removal Act! Because I’d be ruling your ass just like I did with France! Chopping up Jackson just as I put the “salad” in Saladin! There’s gonna be another Panic if you keep on battlin’! You’re the douche of Missouri, I’m the Duke of Normandy! Who dares vote for thee if you couldn’t torment me?! I revolted against a Henry, while you played around with Clay, You got your face on the money, but you didn't like the bank? You’re hesitant! Besting this seventh bitch-ass president! I’m the better man! I’m number one, just read my epithet! 'Andrew Jackson:' Did John write your rhymes? ‘Cause that verse was revolting! I’m the Clay rolling jackass, kicking prime before I was crawling! And you’re represented by lion! Ha! I’ll just call ya Cecil! I get people moving to my flows, like I’m spitting raw measles! Ho! You send your hired hand my way, my Militia’s set and aimed! And I’ll have you running farther than when I campaigned! Ooh, Ol’ Hickory’s got this battle locked up like your momma till death, Your loss to a Tusken must’ve ripped your heart out when you took your final breath! You should call your flow Jerusalem, because you’re losing it again! This verbal exchange ain’t an equal trade, call it the Corrupt Bargain! HA! This cut dick’s a narcissist, screwing men with cut dicks If this tool dares crossheads with me, you’ll be screwed like Phillips! You’re pathetic! More forgotten than your Stefano Milla flick! I’ll ram my cane up ya velvet ass and snap a Red Stick! 'Richard the Lionheart:' Snap on me, Andy? Please, just walk your Trail of Tears! Can’t believe your peers! You ran the States for eight years?! An idiot of politicians, scaring millions of your civilians, I'm killing this rhythm, just like you did to all those Indians! You're in the soiled position of the Spoils System, Your judicial citizens need freedom, come to Royal Britain! You prejudice bitch, just TRY and make this battle racial! Typical Andrew: failing this skirmish worse than Rachel. 'Andrew Jackson:' YOU, DARE, MOCK, MY, WIFE? I take a fatal shot and shrug it off like you do responsibility! I’d fire back at your lovers but they’ve been taken by your daddy! You try to wage war against me? I’ll push your flow to the banks! I’m gold motherfucker, anyone can be brave if hidden in their ranks! History doesn’t care about losers, I’ll forget this cakewalk overnight You’re only remembered for being saved by a man in green tights! And so it appears my second glorious term is ending, I own this boy, the way I’m delivering my whippings. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart Category:TKandMit Category:GravityMan